digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koji Minamoto
Kouji was chosen to weild the Spirits of Light that hold Ancient Garurumon's power. Kouji is a loner and wants to make friends. Because of his dad, he has had to change schools a few times, a result of which he finds it difficult to make friends. But, if any of his friends are in danger, he will rush in feet first and put himself in danger. Kouji's mother was supposed to have died, but his father actually left his mom and remarried. Kouji never really accepted his new mom. He obtained a SMS message while buying flowers for his step mom. It was like the others, but he was told that he would learn the truth.... At first he traveled alone, showing up to help the others as he saw fit. But he eventually joined the group. But, he and Takuya do argue sometimes. After learning he had a brother, Kouji saw it that he needs to protect Kouichi Kimura, even after his brother regained his Spirits. Digimon Forms Strabimon * Never appeared on the show. Attacks * Licht Nagel: Slice up his enemies with his shining claws. Lobomon *'Wolfmon' in Japan Using the Spirit of Light, Kouji becomes this warrior Digimon. The amethyst on his body is "Saint Amethyst", which hold holy light in side his body. He is seen to have a reticent and cold personality, but he is truely a soldier with a warm heart. Attacks * Licht SiegerWinner(Lobo Kendo): He uses his "Licht Schwert" swords to slice his enemy in two. ** Licht Sieger Alpha ** Licht Sieger Beta ** Licht Sieger Gamma * Zwei Sieger Winner *Licht Kugel Ball(Howling Laser): Lobomon gathers energy to the weapon on his wrist, and then releases a burst of light energy. **Intensiv Licht Kugel Light Ball * Luft Erschlagen Beating - After jumping, Lobomon does a quick sword swipe with one of his Licht Schwert. * Drohung Strahl Ray: Lobomon grabs his opponent, and quickly connects his Light Swords together, preforming a double bladed uppercut-slash. *Licht Kleiden Suit: Lobo dashes forward and is consumed by a mass of light energy, which takes the shape of a biting wolf's head. * Himmelfahrt Ascension: Lobomon connects his Light Swords and leaps into the air while quickly spinning, rising fast and creating a whirwind around him. Kendo Garurumon * Garmmon in Japan. Using the Beast Spirit of Light, Kouji becomes this cyborg-beast Digimon. Kendo Garurumon is able tohe move faster than the speed of light. Attacks * Speed Star(Howling Star): Slice his enemy in two with the Wing Blades on his back while plunging faster than the speed of light. * Solar Laser (Lupine Laser) * Klinge Windrad Windmill: Leaps into the air & does a forward roll, cutting with the Wing Blades. * Klinge Wirbelwind Whirlwind: Leaps into the air at an angle, preforming several rolls & surrounding himself with wind as his Wing-Blades cut through the air. * Licht Torpedo: A charging attack, with his body surrounded with light. Beowulfmon A high-speed knight who manipulates light-speed, Kouji obtain this power to combine both his spirits when Seraphimon's DigiEgg energized him during his fight with Duskmon. Attacks * ZweihänderHunter: Takes a slash that is faster than the eye can see, slicing his enemy into two. * Licht Angriff (Cleansing Light) Magna Garurumon Attacks * Starlight Velocity (Starburst Hunter) * Machine Gun Destroy (Feral Fire) Category:Digimon